I Want You With Me
by TrueGirl3
Summary: Takes place right after Jackson's speech in 10x12. Can't wait for mid-season premier 2/27/14. One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**I am thinking this is a one shot, but I might be persuaded to continue if I get enough interest. So let me know what you think I should do by reviewing or PMing me.**

I Want You With Me

April

"And I want you with me," Jackson said, his voice steady, but his eyes wide with fear.

April looked around her, wondering if this was real. Could she be dreaming this? It felt pretty real and based on the looks from the astonished crowd, it seemed real.

"I love you," he repeated, maybe guessing that she was reeling from the sudden turn of events, "And I think you love me too."

April knew then that if this wasn't real, if she _had _fallen asleep, then it was a nightmare. Because only a nightmare would make her choose between Jackson and her groom. Matthew...poor Matthew. She wanted to turn to him and reassure him, but she couldn't. She was so shocked. How could she reassure Matthew when she wasn't sure if she was in a nightmare or not?

"Do you?" he asked, his voice wavering slightly.

April looked up at him and her mind raced for something to say. Did she...love him? Was he serious? He knew she loved him. She had told him months ago. But she couldn't say so in front of everyone here. It was...too...she didn't even know what the word was. Hurtful? Mean? Insensitive?

April inhaled as she let her feelings rush over her. She was...shocked. Past the shock was a myriad of emotions that were competing for dominance. Confusion. Elation. Anger. Happiness. Panic. Hurt. Wonder.

April scrambled to find words that fit all the emotions she was feeling. The crowd was now looking at her in concern...like maybe she had gone into shock. Should she pass out? Pretend to pass out? No...no. She could handle this. But how?

"April?"

April focused on Matthew, her groom and looked at him. He knew. He already knew. He had to.

She turned to Jackson and said in a gentle tone, "You should leave."

Jackson winced at her words and he asked, "April…?"

"Jackson, go," she said more firmly.

Jackson furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and April waited for him to do what she asked.

"No," he finally said, "Not until you answer my question."

"Please, just trust me," she pleaded.

Jackson looked between Matthew and April and then turned to leave, his shoulders slumped in defeat. April wanted to call out to him, but she couldn't now. Not when she had a room full of people to deal with.

"Matthew, we need to talk," April said quietly, taking his hand and guiding them to the back of the barn and leading him towards the lodge where her dressing room was. As they left, the barn suddenly filled with scandalized chatter. She could only imagine what her family was thinking right now. Who had their little Ducky become? Someone who made false promises and hurt good people?

"April, what the hell?" Matthew said as she shut the door.

"Matthew," April said, holding both his hands in hers, wondering where she would begin with him.

Matthew looked into her eyes and his breath caught in his throat as he stated, "You are going to...you're going back to him?"

April nodded, tears welling in her eyes as she fought back a sob.

"April," Matthew said as if he couldn't believe her, "When you love someone, it isn't supposed to hurt. Jackson has hurt you. How can you want that?"

April knew Matthew was making sense. Jackson had hurt her. A lot. She had loved him. Given him her virginity. Tried to be his friend despite him dumping her. And he...he had just given up it seemed. Everytime.

Why would he say he loved her? It made no sense. Months ago, she had essentially said those same words to him. Said she wanted him with her. Why had he gotten so angry if he loved her? If he always loved her? April couldn't wrap her head around it.

"He'll hurt you again," Matthew said, but not in a mean spiteful way. It was more a pained and regretful, as he released her hands.

With that said, he left and April hiccupped as she released her sob as she stood alone in the room. April sank onto the chair in front of her makeup mirror and shook as she cried, wishing she was anywhere but here.

April didn't know how long she was left alone in that room, but the door clicked open and there was her father.

"Daddy," she whispered in a tearful, raspy voice, "I'm...a m-mess."

"No," he said gently, kneeling in front of her and wrapping his arms around her, "You're in love."

April looked up at her dad and said, "Is _this _what it's supposed to be? Love? To hurt? To hurt the ones you love? I hurt... I hurt. Myself and others," April said through tears as she shook her head, trying to understand the insanity of it all.

"Love is...whatever it is, honey," her dad said, "If you want a beautiful love, you will be waiting awhile, especially if you think it will just come to you and don't work for it."

April sniffled, not really sure what he was trying to tell her.

"You love this Jackson?" he asked her gently.

April nodded and said, "I don't know why. We have...done _nothing _but hurt each other, most of the time without even trying."

"Well that's encouraging," her dad chuckled.

April looked at him and asked, "How is that encouraging?"

"Can you imagine if you tried to love each other and never tried to hurt each other? Can you imagine how beautiful and wonderful your love would be?" he asked with a smile.

April was silent as the weight of his words settled inside of her. No. She couldn't imagine it. They had never been all in. Ever. Could she go all in? Love Jackson despite all the hurt and pain he had caused? The pain she had caused him?

"The truth is, you _will _hurt each other," her dad said regretfully, "It's bound to happen. But does your love outweigh the hurt?"

April thought about all the couples she knew that seemed unshakable. Callie and Arizona, Meredith and Derek, Catherine and Webber. Lexie and Mark. Her own parents. They had all had incredibly painful relationship moments, but they kept coming back for each other. Did they all decide the love was worth the hurtful parts? They must.

April watched as her dad stood and held his hand out to her.

"I think it's time for you to get a move on, honey," he said softly as he helped her to her feet.

Suddenly her dress weighed a million pounds. The thought of going to find Jackson seemed like the next tortuous chapter in their story she was loathe to begin. April opened her eyes and said, "Okay. I am ready."

He nodded led her out of the little room for the second time that day.

Jackson

As expected, Jackson found himself at Joe's bar, waiting for the finale of this day. Would April Kepner become April Taylor after all? Was Matthew trying, right now, to convince her he was the one for her? Jackson sipped his scotch at the thought.

Jackson had to admit that Matthew did look better on paper. He was the ideal for April. Faithful, devout, and steadfast in his love for April. Matthew had no reservations about proclaiming his feelings to April, whereas Jackson had nothing but reservations when it came to expressing himself. And when he did get the courage, it was often at the worst possible time. Case and point, today at April's wedding.

Another gulp of scotch that burned going down.

Even though Matthew was better for April on paper, Jackson knew...well he knew that he was the top choice. Because Jackson knew that his love for her...it was forever. She was…everything to him. Except his. Another burning gulp of scotch.

"What happened champ?" the bartender asked.

"I…," Jackson trailed off, not knowing how to put everything that had happened today succinctly. "I believe in soul mates," he concluded as he finished off his scotch.

The bartender grimaced and refilled his glass and said, "This one is on the house."

Jackson nodded his head in appreciation. You would normally think the term _'soul mates' _would mean happiness. So far for him and April it meant disaster.

"Soul mates, huh?" said the most welcomed voice in the world.

Jackson spun on the bar stool, taking in April. She was wearing the sweat suit she had worn earlier when she was trying to find her bridesmaids in the hospital. Her hair was now down, and wavy around her shoulders. She looked exhausted, with dark circles under her eyes. But still, she was beautiful.

"April," he whispered.

"I am guessing you need this," the bartender said, setting down a glass matching Jackson's.

April stepped forward and sat on the bar stool and took the drink in her hand.

Jackson watched as she lifted the glass to her lips and drank it all in one long gulp, shivering as it went down and making a disgusted face.

"You stopped my wedding," she stated, in a small voice. The bartender, who was clearly eavesdropping, turned and refilled her drink at the new information. He then turned round and pretended to wipe glasses down once more.

Jackson only nodded and took a sip of his own drink.

"Why would you do it like this? It makes no sense to me," April asked, looking at him for the first time.

"I don't know. It was never something I planned. When that reverend asked for my support, I realized I could never give it," Jackson said, taking another sip of scotch.

April remained silent and said, "I have been taking the weight of the blame for everything that has ever gone wrong between us. But I won't do it anymore."

Jackson nodded. He knew he had been unfairly hard on April for everything. Now, he realized it was because he loved her and was incredibly hurt because each day that he held in his feelings, the more he resented that April was moving further and further away from him.

"You've really hurt me," she said, not in an accusing tone, but...there was something fragile about the way that said it.

Jackson looked down in shame and he felt tears threaten to show. He blinked them away. He hated himself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in a gruff voice. She nodded and sipped her scotch. As she set it on the bar she said, "Me too."

They sat in silence for a few moments.

"I love you too," April said, "And I want you with me."

Jackson looked up at her in shock and disbelief. Had he drunk himself into an alcoholic dreamlike stupor?

"I love you," she said again as she stood, "But I am not ready for… our next step yet."

Jackson was silent, not really understanding her.

"Can you wait?" she asked, setting some cash down on the counter.

Jackson knew he would wait forever. He nodded and said, "I will wait."

She nodded and walked out of the bar. As the door shut behind her Jackson turned back to face the bar, a small smile on his face. She loved him.

"Soul mates," Jackson muttered, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that she had made him a believer. He lifted the last drink of scotch and drained his glass. He had gotten the finale of the day. And it was a better ending than he had hoped for.

Jackson threw money down on the bar and the bartender said, "My scotch didn't make that smile. Maybe soul mates aren't such a bad thing."

"I will let you know," Jackson said, slipping his jacket on and walking out of the bar.

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have decided to continue this until I get bored. I am going stir crazy for the mid season premier and I am channeling it into my stories. I want to thank everyone who has left me a kind word of support. Hopefully, this gives you all a fix too! Hurry up February 27!**

I Want You With Me

Chapter 2

Jackson

Jackson was nervous. It had taken almost two weeks for April to call him. He had been miserable every minute of each day.

Thoughts like_ 'What if April was changing her mind about him?' _and _'What if she had been in touch with Matthew and changed her mind about marrying him?' _haunted Jackson now_._ Jackson honestly didn't know which of those scenarios were worse.

But then she had called and said she wanted to meet for coffee. She had told him she would meet him at the cafe by the hospital where he had run into April, Matthew and her sisters the day before her shower.

He had arrived early and ordered both of their drinks, knowing April's after years of coffee cart runs. Now he nervously played with his straw wrapper as he waited, his leg bouncing up and down anxiously.

He glanced at his watch and noted that April had agreed to meet him ten minutes from now, but knowing her like he did, he wouldn't be surprised if she showed up early too. April was a stickler for punctuality. He wanted to say he was too, but the real reason he was early was because of her. He needed to see her after such a long time.

Jackson sighed, trying to calm himself down. It was just April.

_Just April_, Jackson thought with a small smile.

These past two weeks had been the most trying of his life. He had returned to work, enduring stares, glares, and gossip. He had put up with a lot of heckling and teasing from his close friends the most. Stephanie was the worst to see though. She literally radiated her anger and heartbreak.

The day of April's wedding, Jackson had known Stephanie had gotten pretty close to telling him she loved him outside of their patient's room. And when he had turned to her at April's wedding, it was love and hope in her eyes that he saw before he apologized. Jackson knew in that moment that he was apologizing for a lot more than breaking up with her. He was breaking her heart, because she was in love with him and she had expected him to say it to her. To say he loved her. Instead he had hurt and betrayed Stephanie by standing up and finally being honest with everyone about who he really was and who he really loved.

Jackson had endured it all the past two weeks, but he couldn't say he didn't deserve it. He realized how much he relied on April and her constant friendship over the years. There would be moments he would go seek her out to talk to her about stuff, but then he reminded himself that she wasn't there. She had taken the time off for her honeymoon to think about stuff and "get her head together". He had taken her for granted in so many ways, but as his dearest friend he never would again.

April was the most loyal, kind, and trustworthy person in his life. Even after he had dumped her outside the ER the night of the pregnancy results, he still sought her for her opinions, to hear her laugh about ridiculous stories he needed to tell, and when he needed her for comfort. Even when he had hurt her, she had put it aside and was always there for him.

From now on, Jackson would dedicate the same loyalty and dependability that she had bestowed on their friendship. Now matter what happened between them, he would do this

'_Just April_' seemed to be an oxymoron to Jackson now. She wasn't _just _anything. She was wonderful and perfect. He had been an idiot for so long.

Jackson looked to his watch. Five minutes. He looked down at the table and noticed that he had shredded the straw wrapped and the receipt for the coffees. Jackson stood and swept the shredded papers into his palm and discarded them in a nearby bin. He really needed to calm down.

He looked out the window and there she was, walking down the street. She was in a beautiful sun dress and flats. Her hair was in its curly waves, blowing behind her as she walked towards the cafe. Jackson felt his heart beat faster with each step she took towards him. She walked in the door and glanced around before settling her gaze on him.

He smiled and waved, pointing to the cup of coffee he got her.

She smiled and walked over and sat in front of him as she settled herself, "Thanks for the coffee. And for meeting me."

He smiled and said, "Of course. Chai Tea Latte, right?"

She nodded and smiled.

"How have you been?" he asked.

"Okay," she said, sipping her drink, "How about you? I have been thinking about you a lot. Wondering how...everything at the hospital is going after...you know."

"Terrible," Jackson admitted, chuckling at April's alarmed face.

"Really? Why?" she asked, her eyes wide and worried.

"April? Seriously, I stopped your wedding, and then you disappear. I am the only target for the gossip," he said, chuckling.

April gave him a sympathetic smile so he said, "It doesn't matter though. I am just happy to see you. I have missed you."

April smiled and looked down at her hands, giving Jackson an uneasy feeling.

"Well I am coming back in a couple of days," she said, biting her lip, "But...I wanted to talk to you about…everything," as she gestured between them. He nodded and was grateful she was getting right to it.

Jackson nodded and inhaled, holding his breath.

"I just...well, I have a question," she said, biting her lip nervously.

Jackson nodded and April looked at him in concern. He realized his face was probably beet red from holding in his breath. He exhaled and said, "Anything, ask anything."

"When you said you wanted me with you...does that mean you want me and everything that I want?" she asked, looking up at him.

He furrowed his eyebrow in confusion and she seemed to understand his confusion.

"Jackson, I want to be with you too, but...well, I want to be serious. I want to eventually get married and have a family. I always have and...I can't change that about myself. I won't change that about myself, not even for you. So if you aren't serious about wanting that, then I don't see the point of this," she ranted out, gesturing between them.

Jackson was shocked and coughed out anxiously.

"Uhh….uhhmm," Jackson spluttered out, trying to find something to say to her. She was bringing up marriage? Jackson didn't even know how he felt about that. He knew he loved her, but...wasn't this fast? She had been at the wedding alter with another man not even two weeks ago.

He looked up and saw that April was interpreting his stuttering and silence as him being unsure. She had thought about this a lot, and Jackson hadn't. Which was typical. April usually over thought everything, while Jackson didn't think things through enough.

Jackson reached out in an effort to stop the thoughts racing through his head. He grabbed April's hand and interlaced their fingers. She looked to him uneasily, like she didn't think he was ready.

He was though. Jackson was more than ready for April. For this. He had been when he first brought up marriage to her so long ago, and he was now. He just wanted it to be...right.

He squeezed her hand and she focused on him, her eyes wondering and worried as they fixed on his.

Jackson leaned forward and whispered, "April, I want you and I want everything that you want."

April looked at him for a moment in disbelief. She studied his face and he held his breath as he waited for her response. This was it. Were they going to do it? He thought his heart would beat out of his chest in fear.

The small upturning of April's lips reminded Jackson he needed to breath and he exhaled out in relief and happiness as he smiled back at her. He stood and leaned across the table and brushed his lips against hers softly, not able to help himself.

He pulled away nervously, hoping that was okay, but she only smiled and blushed as he sat back down. April glanced around, nervously looking to see if anyone else had noticed their brief PDA, but Jackson could care less. He took her hand and squeezed it in his own, then pulled it to his lips and kissed her knuckles softly. He needed to touch her.

April smiled at him and whispered, "People are staring."

"Who cares?" he asked. April smiled and glanced towards the street window and her face immediately paled and went from blushing and happy to horrified in seconds.

Jackson followed her gaze in alarm and he felt his own face fall as guilt rushed to the surface. Stephanie was there in the doorway, seething and tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Jackson's smile fell from his lips as he met her grief stricken eyes.

April

April felt guilt rush over her, even though she didn't have anything to feel guilty about technically. But April felt..._empathetic _to the poor girl. April knew what it felt like to watch the guy you love with someone else, and April knew what it was like to lose Jackson. April was uniquely qualified to know how Stephanie felt.

But April didn't know what it was like to have your boyfriend betray and humiliate you in front of everyone you work with. That was something April could only sympathize with. Stephanie had definitely been collateral damage in the ups and downs of April and Jackson's relationship.

April looked to Jackson, who looked so guilty and shamefaced it hurt April. Stephanie turned and stormed out of the coffee shop.

"You should…" April said, pointing to the door. He nodded and stood, walking out the door and jogging to catch up with Stephanie who was now beyond April's sight on the street.

April looked around the cafe and everyone...everyone was staring between her and the door, wondering what the hell was going on. This morning they all got a show with their morning coffee and croissant.

April sipped her coffee and pretended that she was checking something on her phone, but really she played a game of Candy Crush as she waited for Jackson to come back. It was sooner than she expected, because she had not even got through the one round when he walked back into the restaurant.

April smiled at him sympathetically, not asking if it was okay, because she knew it wasn't.

She reached across the table and said, "I...don't know what to say in this situation. Sorry?"

Jackson shrugged and looked down at their hands. He closed his eyes and inhaled as he took a sip of his iced coffee. April looked around the coffee shop and once more, every eye was on their little table.

"Want to go for a walk?" she asked.

He nodded and they stood, leaving the cafe quickly before anything else could happen.

Jackson and April held hands as they walked slowly towards the hospital. Jackson was going in still to do some paperwork.

"I wonder when it will get normal...us being together. When it won't hurt someone," April wondered as they approached the entrance.

Jackson looked at her and said, "I don't know. I just know I never want to hurt you again. I love you."

April smiled and her heart flip flopped at those three words. He said them so easily now. She had never thought Jackson would say it to her and now he said it as if he was saying the sky was blue.

"I love you," she whispered as she leaned forward and pecked his cheek. April squeezed his hand gently before letting go and waving goodbye. He smiled before turning and walking into the hospital.

April turned and walked towards where she had parked her car with a small smile on her face. She had some other errands she needed to run before she went back to her apartment, including a run to the post office to return the wedding gifts, which she had been dreading. But she had dealt with everything else and she could do this last thing.

April had even tracked down Matthew and apologized to him and to give him back his ring. He had been harsh and unforgiving, but April had expected that and even deserved it. Hopefully one day he would forgive her.

Her sisters had actually stayed in Seattle while the rest of the guests and even her parents departed Seattle. They wanted to help her get everything back in order. Though they never officially apologized, April had been touched with how gentle and tender they had been the past week. It was a kindness she hadn't expected, but she needed. No apology was needed as they stood by her, not pushing April at all, even though they were all dying for details about Jackson.

One night she had gotten drunk with them and talked all about him. How they had been friends and then lovers….how it always came back to him. Her sisters had all awed and said how romantic and in love April was, wondering how she was going to handle everything with him. April had the best night that night. It was the first time she felt the sister connection she heard about so many times.

Arizona had also been around more than usual to make sure April was okay.

After spending an exorbitant amount of money on shipping and postage, April walked out of the post office with a weight off her chest. She walked towards her car and climbed in. Even though she had her wedding ruined and she had hurt Matthew, she felt...happy. She had Jackson...it was new and exciting, but she could see them together finally. Really together now. And she was happy and bubbling with excitement.

Part of her felt guilty for feeling so good about that, but she couldn't stop. Every time she thought about Jackson today, telling her he loved her and wanted her and wanted everything she wanted, her heart expanded as if it would burst out of her chest.

April rolled the window down as she buckled up, just as her phone beeped.

A text message from Jackson. April smiled and opened it. _Dinner tonight?_

April smiled and quickly typed back, _Yes, should I meet you?_

April waited in front of the post office until her phone beeped with Jackson's answer, _No, I will pick you up at 7 ;)_

April texted back, _See you then _before pitching her phone into her purse and driving out of the lot. She wondered what she was going to wear, or where Jackson would take her. She thought back to where he had taken some of the other girls he had dated over the years and the only one that stuck out was Lexie. He had taken her to a basketball game.

She had no idea what he had done with Stephanie.

April tapped her steering wheel as she drove home and she chewed her lip as she went through all her options. Would it just be dinner? Or would he plan something for afterward? This would be their first date. They had never dated. They had just had a...whatever they had. Fling?

_Would he expect them to have sex tonight? _April suddenly wondered, anxiety rising up in her.

April knew they had slept together before, but that was something she wasn't ready to jump into again right away. April felt her stomach flutter as a million questions flooded her brain. This was something she never had to deal with when it came to Jackson.

April made it back to her apartment, but by the time she had shut her door she was in full meltdown mode.

She picked up the phone and called Arizona, not knowing who else to call for help.

Arizona picked up on the second ring and April rushed out her predicament. Arizona said she would swing by the apartment by five so she could help her get ready. April smiled into the phone and exhaled in relief, thanking Arizona over and over.

April leaned against her front door and smiled as she closed her eyes. It was just Jackson, she reminded herself. And they were going on a date. It was the first step for them and she was nervous, but also excited.

April's eyes popped open as a million thoughts came back to her. She bounced off the door as she began thinking it all through, so she could be prepared for every scenario.

**Sooo? Thoughts? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took me so long to get out. I just wanted their first date to go perfectly. Thank you for your patience and for your support! I expect when Grey's comes back, there isn't going to be smooth sailing for these two, even if April does choose Jackson. That's not how I want this story to go necessarily. So let me know what you think. I am anxious to hear all your opinions.**

**Anyway, please enjoy and I hope to get the next chapter out sooner than I got this one out. Thanks again!**

I Want You With Me

Chapter 3

Jackson

Jackson walked up to April's apartment door, smoothing his jacket in an attempt to calm his nerves. He held flowers, which felt cheesy to him but he wanted to do it right this time around. He had figured it couldn't hurt.

He sighed before knocking on the door and waiting for April to answer. After a second, she unlocked her door and opened it up, smiling at Jackson nervously. Jackson's eyes raked over her and he lost his breath as he took her in. She was wearing a tight black dress that complemented her figure perfectly. He could tell she was slightly self-conscience about her appearance as she used one hand tugged the dress down slightly.

"You look...beautiful," he stammered out. And she did. She looked stunning. As he thought about touching her, he remembered his hands were already full. He shook himself out of the trance he was in and extended the flowers to April and said, "For you."

April smiled and said, "Oh, thank you, you really didn't have to."

"I wanted to," he said truthfully. April was the kind of girl you did nice things for and he really did want to show her he cared.

April took the flowers and smelled them. "Peonies, they're my…"

"You're favorite, yeah, I remember," Jackson said, smiling as he ran a hand along the back of his head. On her birthdays, her parents always sent her flowers and they were always peonies. He picked a simple bouquet of pale pink peonies, hoping she understood the meaning. According to the florist, pink represented love, but it also encompassed happiness and friendship. All things Jackson hoped for him and April.

"They are beautiful, Jackson, thank you," she said, smelling them. She looked up at him and said, "I am going to put them in water. Want to come in for a second?"

He nodded and watched as she walked deeper into her apartment towards her kitchen, enjoying the back of April as much as the front. He bit his lip and inhaled as he tried to clear his thoughts. He wanted to take this slow with April, but she was making it hard for him by wearing a dress like that.

April reappeared and asked, "Ready?"

He nodded and she grabbed her jacket, slipping it on.

As they drove to the restaurant, they made small talk and Jackson noted that April must be nervous too. Technically, this was their first date. Even though they knew each other for years, Jackson felt the nervous energy between them. It was ridiculous. They were best friends.

Jackson had put a lot of thought into this date. Because April deserved the best, he had immediately researched the swankiest, most expensive restaurants in town. But as he looked each restaurant over, he just couldn't imagine him and April there.

So he decided to take April to the place he knew they both loved. It wasn't the fanciest, but he thought it would be nice. He drove towards the park and April looked at him curiously as he smiled nervously and parked the car. He walked to help her out of the car and then pulled something out of the trunk.

Jackson guided April towards the sidewalk, nervous now. Was this a stupid idea? Now that they were here it seemed sort of stupid. Jackson reached for April's hand nervously and smiled when she accepted it and held it back. She was definitely curious, but as they rounded the corner April smiled as she realized what he had picked.

"I thought we could pick something to eat and then we could have a picnic in the park. And later, there is an outdoor movie if you want to stick around for that," Jackson suggested nervously.

April beamed up at him and then looked to the vendors in the park. She stood on her tiptoes and pecked his cheek and said, "I love it. This is so much fun."

Jackson smiled back at her and led her towards the various carts. Hot dogs, grilled cheese, gyros, burgers, pizza, barbecue...the options were endless. April got a burger and eggrolls, while Jackson picked barbecue, a slice of pizza and a funnel cake to split for dessert.

Jackson picked a nice spot on a grassy knoll close by in case April wanted more and laid out one of the blankets he bought. He quickly unloaded all the other things he had brought, including beer and a candlestick. As he lit it, April lowered herself on the blanket laughing.

"Very romantic," she said as she gestured to the candle and the laid out picnic, getting comfortable as she kicked off her heels, crossed her legs at the ankles and began to eat her hot dog.

"I try," he said with a shrug, getting comfortable himself.

April looked up and said in a soft, grateful tone, "I noticed."

He smiled as he bit into the ribs he got. They enjoyed their dinner, the conversation now flowing easily. Jackson was glad he had brought her here after all. A fancy, romantic restaurant would have put them both on edge and he wanted April to have fun.

The sun had set as they ate and as they picked at the funnel cake April, rested her hand on her stomach and said, "I have eaten too much! Now my dress is too tight."

Jackson coughed and shook his head as he smirked.

"What?" she asked, looking at him curiously.

"That dress has been tight all night. So...perfectly...tight," he said, licking the powdered sugar off his fingers suggestively. April blushed and crumpled up her napkin and tossed it at him, "Oh you!"

He laughed and April shook her head reproachfully, but he knew she thought it was funny by the small smile playing on her lips.

As she sipped her beer, and began gathering her trash, Jackson studied her. It was dusk now, and there were lightning bugs now floating around the park. Jackson smiled at her. She really was beautiful. Her soft pale, skin. She glowed in the falling night light. Her hair, which was pinned back, had loosened up and tendrils fell around her face.

April looked up and blushed self consciously, looking down at the blanket shyly. Jackson smiled and leaned forward, gently grabbing her chin between his thumb and forefinger and gave her a chaste kiss. It was innocent, but it let her know he thought she was beautiful and that she had no reason to be self conscious. Not in front of him.

Jackson pulled away from her and looked into her eyes unapologetically.

April smiled and leaned forward and pecked his lips once more before she pulled away.

Jackson blew out the candle and stood, holding his hand out to her.

"Movie starts soon? Wanna go?" he asked, picking up the picnic, taking their trash and tossing it.

April nodded and said, "Yes," taking his hand. Jackson folded up the blanket and they walked hand in hand towards the place deeper in the park where the movie was being set up.

April

Jackson laid out a blanket on the grass among the other scattered moviegoers. Jackson pulled out an extra blanket and draped it over April so she would stay warm during the movie. She smiled and pulled the corner over his legs as well and scooted closer to him so she could share the blanket.

The movie started and Jackson and April relaxed as they watched the movie, eating the free popcorn. The movie was _Funny Face, _one of April's favorites. Audrey Hepburn's character Jo blossoms from a nerdy, bookworm into one of the fashion industry's new icons. Even though April wasn't a great beauty like Hepburn, she had been a nerdy bookworm her entire life. April couldn't help but relate. She just needed to find her Fred Astaire.

Now there was Jackson...maybe he would be him.

As April watched Dick help Jo grow into a woman on screen, she realized Jackson had done that to her. He had showed April a world beyond medical textbooks and surgical procedures. Metaphorically, Jackson had given April Paris. Paris meaning love, beauty, and a new paradigm to see the world and the people in it.

April looked at Jackson and found him already looking at her. She smiled at him and leaned forward, pressing her lips against his softly, waiting for him to respond. When he did, she smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeply.

Jackson cupped her cheeks, angling her face so he could explore her mouth. April shivered against him and lightly moaned through the kiss. Jackson released her from the kiss and pecked her lips a series of times before smiling and smoothing her hair behind her ears.

April was partly in his lap and Jackson smirked as he realized it. April suddenly remembered that they were in a public park and she couldn't help the horrified and embarrassed look on her face as she glanced around to see if people had noticed their passionate embrace. They did.

As April felt panic and mortification flood her system, Jackson chuckled.

Hey eyes snapped to him to find him shaking in silent laughter. She was frozen and just as she began to clamber off his lap and run for the hills, Jackson grabbed her hips and spun her around so she was once again facing the screen. She sat between his legs, still tense from the awkwardness, but Jackson wrapped the blanket over both of them once more and pulled her back so she was leaning against his chest.

Jackson kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her to him. April smiled softly and focused on the movie. She tried and tried, but she couldn't focus on it anymore. Not when she felt his arms steadily holding her, his thumbs rubbing circles on her stomach, and his heart beating against her own. April could swear it matched her own heartbeat.

Yeah...he could be her Fred Astaire.

After five minutes, she eventually decided that even if she couldn't focus on the movie then she was just going to enjoy the moment. She relaxed against him, resting her head against his shoulder, giving him the opportunity to kiss her temple and nuzzle her neck with his nose and lips. April smiled and rested her hands on his forearms and running her hands up and down them.

She felt his lips smile against the skin of her neck and she smiled back as she watched the ending of the movie. Fred Astaire finds Audrey Hepburn in the wedding dress and is kissing her. The credits roll and April expected Jackson to let her go, but he didn't. He held on tight.

As other people packed up around them, Jackson and April stayed until the screen went dark. Jackson finally released April, who turned and asked, "Did you like it?"

"I did," he said, brushing her hair behind her ear.

April smiled and he asked, "Did you like it?"

"I have already seen it," April reminded him.

"I know, I meant the date. Did you have fun tonight?" he asked. His face was happy, but there was something about his eyes that told April he was genuinely curious and nervous.

"I had an amazing night," April said, smiling as she touched his cheek softly, "Best first date ever."

She meant it too. She couldn't imagine a more perfect night.

Jackson beamed at her and kissed her softly before standing and pulling her to her feet. She grabbed her heels and carried them in one hand as Jackson rolled up the blankets and shoved them in the bag he brought them in.

Jackson reached for her free hand as they slowly walked out of the park, softly swinging their arms between each other as they gave sidelong glances to each other.

It had been a perfect night. 

**Thank you for reading and for your patience. Please leave me a review to let me know if you like their first date!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Another chapter this week for you, mainly because you have been so wonderful reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following me and my story. So thank you! And another chapter just for all of you.**

**Enjoy!**

I Want You With Me

Chapter 4

April

April yawned as she leaned against the trauma nurses' station, working on the charts that had built up. April had been really busy since she was now short two residents. Well, _she _was short two residents. First Brooks, and now Edwards who refused to work with her. April understood though. She wouldn't want to work with her either if what happened to Stephanie happened to April.

Jackson also had the same issue with shortage, so they had both been busy. Jackson was busy with paperwork as an administrator, working long hours in both surgery and administration.

April yawned again, glancing at the clock. 4:11 AM. April sighed tiredly and looked back down at her chart. Just as she began to immerse herself once more, a cup of coffee was set in front of her, the smell of it wafting up to her. Attached to it was Jackson's hand, his slender and skilled fingers gripping the cup.

She looked up at him, smiling. "Thank you," she said, taking the cup from him and sipping it. Chai tea latte. Her favorite. Did he forget anything?

"You're welcome," he responded, looking around for spies before he kissed her quickly. April smiled against his mouth.

As they pulled apart he asked, "How is it coming?"

April sighed in frustration and said, "Just as I get to where I think I am catching up, another dozen charts are added to 'the pile' or some case shows up. This is impossible without residents and interns."

"So request them," Jackson urged, rubbing her lower back.

"It isn't right to take the other residents and interns off their specialties because I am tired," she said. There was a rotation, and April would just have to wait until Jo, Leah, or Shane were on trauma again. Jeopardizing the rotation meant jeopardizing their education and April couldn't do that.

Jackson sighed and asked, "What time are you leaving?"

"I want to get out of here around seven. Whenever Hunt gets in," she said, "What about you?"

"Whenever you get off," he said, smiling. "Wanna grab breakfast after this?"

April nodded and said, "Waffles sound..._amazing_ right now."

Jackson chuckled and nodded, leaning forward once more to kiss her. April kissed him back, but was worried they would be caught so she placed her hand on his chest and pushed him back.

"Meet me in the locker room?" he asked, cupping her elbows.

April nodded and said, "Thanks again for the coffee."

He nodded before releasing her and walking away. April watched him go and smiled when he looked back, smirking when he noticed her watching. She laughed and shook her head, turning back to the nurses' station to get a jump on her charts. She now had deadline.

April sipped her coffee, willing the stimulant to kick into her system faster.

"Dr. Kepner?"

April sighed and turned around, but stood up straighter as she took in Stephanie.

"Oh...uh, Dr. Edwards," she stammered out nervously, "C-can I help you?"

"Yeah," she said evenly, "I...appreciate that you have let me out of the resident rotation for the last few weeks. It was just-"

"No. Stephanie, I...I get it, trust me," April responded, "When...when you used to be assigned to me when…well...it was almost unbearable."

Stephanie pursed her lips and looked down at her shoes before looking back up at her and said, "Yeah, but...you were professional enough to get over it. I wasn't. So, I would like you to put me back in rotation like before."

April nodded and said, "Okay. I can do that."

April held the coffee in her hand and she wondered if Stephanie had seen her and Jackson. She began to turn back to her charts, but Stephanie spoke up once more, as if knowing the direction of April's thoughts.

"Dr. Kepner?"

April turned back towards Stephanie and looked at her warily. She didn't know what was going to come out of her mouth. Would she yell? Say mean things about her? About Jackson? Whatever it was, April was resolved to take it. Stephanie had been betrayed and had her heart broken in the most public and humiliating way. So April would do this. She would take whatever Stephanie wanted to say.

"I know it wasn't your fault. What happened, I mean. _How _it happened," Stephanie admitted, "This was...all Jackson. And to be honest, I knew all along that...that it was you. He never...he never smiled when he was with me. Not really."

April saw Stephanie's eyes well up with tears and April felt helpless. April wanted to embrace the young, heartbroken girl, but she knew she was the last woman Stephanie wanted comfort from.

"I...I am so, so sorry that you are hurting, Stephanie" April said lamely.

Stephanie only nodded, wiping the tears from the corners of her eyes and then met April's gaze once more.

"I...I will be fine," Stephanie said, determined.

April nodded and gave her a small, encouraging smile.

"See you Monday, Dr. Kepner," she said before walking away. April was about to say goodbye, but Stephanie had walked away so quickly it was pointless.

April smiled to herself and added one more thing to her list: Add Stephanie back in rotation.

She then frowned when she realized she would need to rework the entire schedule before she left. She frowned and grabbed her coffee and all her charts before going into the nearby conference room. She was going to hide and burrow into her work until she was completely done.

She was having waffles with Jackson later if it meant not taking another break for the next two hours.

Jackson

Jackson waited for April in the lounge, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion. It had been a looong night. As the only attending for Plastics, he was constantly busy. On top of that, he had mountains of paperwork as an Administrator. Especially when it came to budget proposals, board presentations, and financial projections. When he was looking at the numbers, he had to reread things two or three times to make sure he understood it and then he had to present it in a way that made him seem more confident than he was.

Now all he wanted to do was spend time with April. They hadn't been seeing each other much outside of the hospital in the past couple weeks because of their crazy schedules. So when they both got stuck with overnights at the hospital, Jackson thought it would be fun to have a breakfast date. He knew the perfect place.

If April wanted waffles, he knew where to go. Arosa Cafe had some of the best waffles he had ever had in his life.

The door to the lounge opened and there stood an exhausted April. She smiled as her eyes landed on him and he smiled back.

"Ready for our waffle date?" he asked.

She nodded, walking over to him and said, "You have no idea."

Jackson put his hands on her hips and pulled her down to sit on his lap and she sighed, tiredly draping her arm across his shoulders.

"How was the rest of your night?" she asked with a yawn.

"Terrible, awful," he said dramatically, leaning his head against her chest as she lightly ran her fingers along the back of his neck.

April chuckled and said, "Mine too. But I have been looking forward to you and these waffles for almost three hours now. So let's go," she said, getting up and going towards her locker to change.

Jackson watched as she did, not remembering the last time he had seen her in so little clothing. She wore simple cotton underwear set, but she looked...fucking incredible. Her body...it did things to his head.

He realized April had been talking when she turned around and gave him a confused look.

"Hmmm? What?" he asked, his eyes darting to meet hers.

April laughed and shook her head, "Pervert."

Jackson chuckled and said, "What, you can't expect me not to get distracted when you're practically naked."

April grabbed her jacket and her purse and said, "Come on."

Jackson stood and took her hand, leading her out of the hospital.

"Is this…?" April said, lifting their joined hands questioningly.

Jackson stopped her and said, "April, we are together...and I get that we started out under...weird circumstances, but you're my girlfriend. And if I want to hold your hand, then we should be able to. People might stare at first, but they will get over it. The first step is always the hardest."

April nodded and gave him a small smile, squeezing his hand a little tighter to show she wasn't letting him go.

"Why are you smiling like that?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Because that's the first time you called me your girlfriend," she said, smiling shyly.

Jackson smiled and pulled her towards him, kissing her softly for several seconds. Jackson pulled away as his stomach rumbled loudly, causing April to bite her lip and chuckle.

"Waffles?" he asked, slinging his arm around her shoulders.

"Waffles," she said, nodding as she wrapped her arm around his waist.

Fifteen minutes later, Jackson was helping April out of the car.

"Oh my God, smell that!" April said, inhaling.

"I know, trust me, this place is good," he said, grabbing her hand and leading her in. Because it was still somewhat early, the place wasn't very busy and they were seated right away.

After briefly perusing the menu, they made their selections and placed their orders.

"So, what were you telling me when I was-"

"Staring at my ass?" April replied, smirking.

Jackson smiled and shrugged nonchalantly, not bothered by the accusation.

"I was saying," April began, taking a drink of her juice, "That Stephanie came in to talk to me today."

Jackson felt dread wash over him. Did something happen? No, if it did, April wouldn't be in the cheerful mood she appeared to be in.

"She asked me to put her back on the rotation. She wants to start getting things back to normal," April said, reaching across the table and grabbing his hand. She looked at him in sympathy and said, "I think it's good. She wants to get past it."

Jackson nodded and squeezed her hand back and said, "It is good. I just hope...it isn't terrible for all of us. Awkward."

April nodded and said, "It won't be easy. Not at first. We just...have to be sensitive."

Jackson nodded and both were silent for a few seconds, holding hands. April squeezed his hand and said, "This is good news, Jackson."

"Yeah, I just...feel…"

"Guilty," April said knowingly, giving him a kind, understanding smile.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Jackson, you...hurt her, but if you hadn't been honest and had allowed the relationship to develop even further, it would have been so much worse. She is in pain now, but this is the first step to it getting better. For all of us," April said, in her warm, kind voice.

Jackson smiled and said, "You are so good, you know that right? I don't deserve you."

April smiled at him and rolled her eyes, "Flatterer."

Jackson chuckled just as the waitress appeared, placing plates with delicious looking waffles down in front of them, ending all conversation of interns, awkwardness, and guilt.

**Thanks for reading everyone! Please let me know your thoughts. I am anxious to hear what you thought about Stephanie and April's conversation.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! I am on fire this week! Enjoy and keep up all the amazing reviews. They mean so much to me and are the fuel on which I write!**

I Want You With Me

Chapter 5

Jackson

Jackson groaned as April rolled her hips against him and bucked up against her in response. Jackson's hands ran up from her jean clad hips, her sides and along the sides of her breasts, causing her to shiver and pant against his mouth.

"April," he said against her lips, "You're driving me crazy!"

April smiled against him and kissed along his jaw. Jackson closed his eyes trying to calm himself down as she trailed her lips down his neck.

"Do you want me to stop?" she said in a voice that could only be described as a purr, kissing along his collarbone, her blunt, dull teeth occasionally scraping along it. The contrast of her soft lips to her hard teeth caused Jackson to gasp and his hands to bury themselves in her wild curls, holding her in place.

It had been one month since Jackson and April had been together. Since then, they had been spending every spare minute together. Tonight, Jackson had told April he wanted to hang out at his place instead of hers.

He had cooked dinner and rented a couple movies, and now they were doing what he had wanted to do the entire night. Rolling around on the couch, making out like horny teenagers.

Jackson groaned, pulling April back up to his lips, sealing his mouth over hers. April rolled her hips again and Jackson broke the kiss and clenched his hips, "You have to stop that."

April chuckled and said, "I am sorry."

"Do you want to…?" Jackson trailed off, wondering what was going on in her head. Did she want to go further? Her body was telling him yes, but still, she needed to tell him.

April blushed and sat up and said in a nervous tone, "Not yet."

"Okay," Jackson said, sitting up and pulling her close to him again, "That is fine. Good even. I don't want to have sex unless you are ready, okay?"

April looked up at him and asked, "Really?"

"Really," he whispered, kissing her softly, rubbing her back soothingly.

April smiled against his lips and then pulled away, "You are the best," as she ran her hand down his neck and resting on his chest.

"No," Jackson responded, running his hands through her hair, "You are. That's why you are worth waiting for."

April smiled and blushed once more, leaning forward and burying her face in his neck.

Jackson chuckled, caressing her back softly until they were both calmed down.

"How about we give these movies another try and do dessert," he suggest softly, his lips brushing against her ear.

April nodded and looked at him again in surprise, "Dessert, too?"

"Duh!" he said, lifting her off of him and setting her on the couch.

April

April smiled as she listened to Jackson getting their desserts ready. As she waited, she wandered around Jackson's living room. His apartment was...interesting. The only other times she had seen his living environment had been when they were at Meredith's house and when they had lived together with Alex.

At Meredith's, the house was already set up so a visitor couldn't see personal touches from each person living there. When Jackson, April and Alex had all lived together, April had pretty much nested like crazy, taking over the decor and making their three bedroom apartment a home. Jackson and Alex let her have all the control.

Now, April could get a good idea about Jackson's aesthetic. April had always believed that to create a "homey" feel, there needed to be walls filled with art and pictures, complimentary colors, and plush furniture. She had never understood the whole minimalist style.

But Jackson did...he understood it and he mastered it. Jackson had an open floor plan, and while he had a big sofa, two angular arm chairs, and a large coffee table, the apartment was not empty feeling like April had imagined such a sparsely decorated space to feel like. He had a large bookshelf filled with medical texts and many antique surgical instruments displayed decoratively, almost like a medical museum. She never would have thought she would like such a…"sanitary" environment in a home, but she did. Jackson had managed to capture a home environment, but also incorporate his true love...the sanctuary he found in the OR.

April loved it, even though she could never hope to replicate it. April walked over to Jackson's bookshelf and smiled as she looked over the titles, running her fingertips over the titles in reverence. So much medical knowledge.

_And it all started here_, April thought as she fingered their first intern year text that they used for reference. April remembered carting the book around her first year everywhere. By the end of that year, she was certain she had it memorized after going to it so many times.

April flipped through it, sentimentally, but something caught her eye. April stopped and flipped back a few pages until she found it. A picture, hidden between the pages.

April picked the picture from the book and studied it. It was an old photo that April recognized. It was a picture that had been taken the first week of their intern year. She had a copy in her apartment, framed.

The original picture was of April, Jackson, Reed, Charles, and girl named Pam, who had dropped out after their first year as interns. The picture was of them all smiling as they celebrated the end of their first intern shift. They all looked exhausted, but exhilarated.

This copy, the copy concealed in Jackson's book, only held the image of two of the original occupants. April smiled as she ran her finger over the image of her and Jackson. Jackson had his arm flung around her shoulder and April was smiling to the left, obviously at someone else taking another picture of the group. They had barely known each other back then. So much had changed.

"I told you I always had," Jackson said behind her, causing her to jump in surprise.

April spun around and, still clutching the photo and the book. "You always what?"

"I have always loved you, even then," he said seriously.

April looked in shock between him and the photo, "That's why…"

Jackson just nodded, and then said, "That's why... it's always been just me and you." The picture of just him and her. April looked at the picture of her and Jackson. At their youthful, hopeful faces. The April in this photo would never, ever would have believed she would be with Jackson let alone love him. _ Me and you_, she thought to herself.

She looked back at Jackson who was setting their desserts down on the coffee table and opening two beers.

April put the picture back in the book, between central lines and setting broken bones. She placed the book back on the shelf and walked towards Jackson who was now extending a spoon to her for her dessert. April grabbed the spoon from him and tossed it on the coffee table.

Jackson looked at the discarded spoon in confusion, but April didn't give him a chance to wonder too long as she pushed her mouth against his passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, and although he was confused he responded eagerly.

When April pulled back from the kiss, he smiled down at her obviously curious about her actions.

April kissed his lips softly and whispered, "I am ready now."

Jackson looked down at her in surprise, studying her face intensely before he asked, "You're sure?"

April only nodded and smiled up at him, biting her lip excitedly as he smiled back and lifted her into his arms. April chuckled as she wrapped her legs around his waist, kissing him again as Jackson carried her towards his bedroom.

**Please leave me a message or a review, because they help the creative process! Thank for reading everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got an angry message from a reader who insisted that I couldn't leave you all hanging just as Jackson and April are about to have sex. So that's why this chapter is 1. So soon and 2. Shorter than usual. **

**I aim to please, so let me know what you think. Hopefully you all like it, especially the reader who demanded this chapter earlier than usual...I liked her guts;)**

**Enjoy!**

I Want You With Me

Chapter 6

Jackson

Jackson groaned as he finished spilling into April, his hips thrusting minimally as he slowly lowered himself to rest on his forearms so he could kiss April. She was panting heavily, one of her hands tangled in her hair and the other splayed out to the side.

Jackson kissed her chin softly, then her lips. She looked up at him through hooded, hazy eyes that made him smile. April was still trembling from their passionate pursuits. Jackson fell to side after pulling out of her.

He got rid of the condom, then rolled and pulled her to his chest, rubbing her back gently, "Breathe, sweetheart," he whispered gently against the top of her head. She began to calm, her breathing becoming more controlled.

"You….I...I…"April stammered as she came back to reality. Jackson chuckled and kissed the top of her head and said, "That was amazing."

April only nodded in agreement and they were silent as they held each other.

When April seemed to steady herself and her breathing completely she raised her head, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him, running her fingers lightly over his chest. "You have no idea how much I missed that."

Jackson smiled and took the hand on his chest and kissed her knuckles softly, responding, "Me too."

April rested her cheek against his chest once more as he placed her hand back on his chest, covering it with his own.

"Was that what you missed most about me?" she asked.

Jackson looked down at her in bewilderment, before he actually considered her question, "No."

April looked up at him and asked, "What then? What did you miss most?"

Jackson looked down at her running his hand up and down her spine, causing her to occasionally shiver. Jackson thought about it for a few minutes before he could answer her.

"There was so much that I missed, but I missed your smile the most. You have the most beautiful smile. You smile with your whole body. Your eyes sparkle, and your skin...it seems to glow. And those dimples...don't even get me started. I could go on forever about their effect on me."

April smiled and rolled her eyes as she listened to him contently.

"We didn't talk for the longest time, but even when we would see each other...you wouldn't smile," Jackson continued, replaying the last lonely months he had felt without her and her smiles.

April frowned and said, "I...didn't know that I didn't smile at you, I was just…"

"Lost, yeah, me too," he whispered, leaning down and kissing her frown away, "But no more frowns. We are here and together."

April nodded and leaned forward, kissing him deeply before she pulled away.

"What did you miss about me most?" he asked, running his fingers through her hair.

"Your butt," she said, joking. He laughed and pinched her side, followed by a round of tickling.

After Jackson finished torturing her through tickling, April said, "I missed talking to you. I was so...lonely. You are my only real friend there."

Jackson's heart hurt as he listened to her words. Because everyone at Grey Sloan was prone to tease April at any opportunity, it was hard for her to confide in people other than those she trusted. Jackson knew he was on a very short list of candidates for her to go to. And he had taken himself away from her.

"I am sorry," he whispered regretfully.

April shook her head and said, "Like you said, it's the past and we are together now."

Jackson smiled and rolled, gently pulling her towards him so that he could take advantage of her lips again.

April smiled as she placed her lips over his, sprawled on top of him.

April

It didn't take long for April to feel that heat build between them again. That ache she felt between her thighs that only Jackson seemed to satisfy. As April kissed Jackson, she slithered her hand down between them and touched him, causing him to release her lips from his fevered kiss and hiss.

"Is this okay?" she asked nervously.

He nodded and returned his lips to hers desperately as she became bolder with each caress and stroke. She loved the feel of him in her hand. His skin was so...soft. Velvety almost. Warm. And now, hard. Ready for her.

April draped her leg over him so she was straddling him and lined up to him. Jackson took over, rubbing himself against her as he groaned out.

April shivered as he teased her entrance. She gripped his shoulders as he sat up, his hands possessively on her hips. April smiled as he finally began to lower her onto him. He did this so well. Turned her into a shivering, trembling mess as he began to move. April wrapped her arms around his shoulders, her breasts pressed against his chest as they moved together in synchrony.

April panted as Jackson grunted with each thrust, "You feel…." she trailed off as she closed her eyes, letting him fill her senses. Fill every inch of her.

"Perfect," he panted out, "We feel perfect."

April looked into his eyes, holding his gaze as they moved together, frantically looking for their moment. It didn't take long.

April whimpered in pleasure as her toes clenched and unclenched, her body quaking around Jackson as she fell apart. White lights burst behind her eyes and every muscle was frozen in a shock as it absorbed the surge of pleasure racing through her furiously working veins.

When the muscles came back to their senses, they all relaxed against Jackson who was now lazily stroking into her. April smiled and kissed him. As she trailed her kiss along his jaw, she noticed his thrusts became more eager.

She kissed down his neck, and Jackson bucked against her, seeking his release. She stroked down his neck back, as she nibbled on his ear, causing Jackson to bark in pleasure as he released. April smiled and hugged him tightly to her as his hips spasmodically jerked as he emptied inside of her.

When he stilled, April pulled back so she could look at him, but kept her arms tightly around his neck. He breathed heavily as he came down and April leaned forward and placed her lips against his, not exactly kissing him, but just craving that intimate contact.

He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them so they were lying down, facing each other now. They were as close as they had been when they were making love, but now just holding one another.

"I really love you," Jackson panted out, tucking a sweaty curl behind her ear. April smiled and said, "I really love you, too."

April reached down and grabbed the discarded sheet and covered them both up as Jackson wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling.

"You smell so good," he said, pulling her closer to him so that every part of her was touching Jackson, "Like...you. And me. And sex."

April smiled and chuckled, "I would expect so. We have been doing it for the past two hours."

Jackson smiled against her neck and April turned her head so that she could kiss him once more before she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Jackson kissed her deeply once more and said, "Night, I love you."

April gripped his chin between her thumb and forefinger, kissing his lips softly once more before she said, "I love you, too."

He smiled and April curled on her side, loving the feel of his body curling around hers.

It wasn't long until Jackson's breath evened out and his arms went slack against her. April was exhausted, but her thoughts were racing, preventing her from falling asleep.

She replayed tonight over and over. It had been amazing. Perfect. And the best part...she had no guilt. Jackson was hers. She was his, in more ways than he would ever know. He was in her heart. As she lay in his arms, feeling so loved she knew that as long as she felt this way, she didn't need to be married to know this was right. This was good.

April wondered if Jackson felt what she felt. Her heart was so big with her love for him, it was about to burst….she was sure it would any minute as he entwined their legs in his sleep. She wondered if Jackson felt the…._relief_ she felt. It had been so hard to be away from him. So, so hard. And now that they were together, she felt relief. Peace. She was with who she was supposed to be with.

**So a short chapter, but please let me know what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thank you all so much for reading and for favoriting and following me and my story. The response has been amazing. I hope you all continue to like it.**

**Please continue reviewing or messaging me. It means so much to me to get them and I want you all to know I read every one and it does help me become a better writer. So thanks and keep it up!**

I Want You With Me

Chapter 7

April

April sat in the lounge, snacking on carrots as she reviewed her planner. As she crossed a couple things off her to-do list, Jackson came in and smiled at her.

"Hey, I thought I would find you in here," he said, leaning down and kissing her lightly.

"You guessed right," she said, popping a carrot into her mouth.

Jackson walked to the mini fridge and grabbed water out of it, flipping it in the air before he sat down with her and opened it.

"You on call tonight?" he asked, stealing a carrot from her.

"Nope, why?" she asked, reviewing her list.

"Well, I am not on call either, maybe we could…" he trailed off, waggling his eyebrows at her suggestively.

April looked up at him, chuckling, "Yeah, I can't. I have to do laundry tonight. I am desperately low on clean clothes."

"You are picking laundry over sex? With _me_?" he said in disbelief, "You do remember the other night, right? Or was the sex so headbanging it has caused memory loss?"

April laughed and said, "I would have sex with you if I had a washer and dryer and could do both at the same time, but I don't. So...I have a date with my laundry at the laundromat."

Jackson pouted and April chuckled, "Hang out with Alex or something."

"He is boring now that he is dating Jo," he responded, sipping his water.

"You are such a baby," she said in an amused voice, packing up her planner and her carrots.

Jackson leaned over and said, "Do you have time now?"

April smiled and said, "No, you are just going to have to make do without me tonight."

Jackson frowned as April stood, her pager going off. She walked around the table and leaned down and kissed Jackson deeply, "Talk to you later?"

He nodded and smirked up at her.

"See you," he said as she walked out of the lounge.

Jackson

Jackson sighed in disappointment. Last night they had both been on call, so they didn't get to see each other except passing glances. Jackson and April had been pretty inseparable since they had slept together that first time, spending every night together.

Jackson didn't like to admit that one night apart bothered him, but it did. He wanted her with him. He found his bed too big, his apartment too lonely, his heart aching too much without her.

Jackson stood as his pager interrupted his thoughts. He glanced down at it, standing as he was called down to the trauma. This was one place that Jackson didn't mind getting paged to.

Jackson rounded the corner and walked to the nurses' station, "You paged?" he asked.

"Lacerations that need a consult, bed three," nurse said, handing him an electronic tablet. Jackson reviewed the tablet before heading over.

"Dr. Avery, I will be the plastic surgeon who will attend to you. Any allergies?" he asked, before gloving up and looking for all the supplies he would need.

"No," the patient said, "Is this going to hurt?"

"No," Jackson said, smiling as he began cleaning the wound, "I am just going to clean this up and then I will numb you up and put a few stitches in. Sound good?"

The patient nodded and Jackson asked, "So how did this happen?"

"My girlfriend," he said, smiling ruefully, "Well, ex-girlfriend. I took her to dinner. She thought I was asking her to move in, but...I told her I thought we were moving too fast."

Jackson grimaced and said, "That sucks. What was this? A ring?"

He nodded and Jackson reached up to hold his face still as he worked.

"Stay still," Jackson said as he finished the cleaning, "I am going to be holding needles near your face, so you don't want to move. Trust me."

There was a silence as Jackson numbed his face and began preparing his sutures. As he did, he thought about the decision to move in with someone. It was a big step.

"So, how long have you been dating?" Jackson asked, realizing what a personal question that was.

"A year," he responded, "She was talking marriage after six months though."

Jackson nodded and decided to change the subject to baseball. A safer subject.

After he finished up, he walked to the station to finish charting.

"Excuse me, who let you down here? I showed them your picture," April said in a teasing voice as she rubbed her side against his flirtatiously. Jackson wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her temple.

"Change your mind about laundry night?" he whispered in a husky voice.

April smiled, shook her head in an equally husky, sarcastic voice replied, "No. I don't like stinking of soiled clothing."

"I'll buy you new clothing," he said smiling, his hand moving lower down her back.

April promptly removed herself from his grasp and said, "Behave, Jackson!"

Jackson smiled and said, "Fine."

April looked at his chart and asked, "What did they need you for?"

"Lacerations only my skilled hands could fix," Jackson said, "I mean... _you know _how skilled they are…"

"That's it," April scolded, blushing furiously, "Go. Back to plastics, now!" April was pointing towards the elevators and shaking her head, trying not to smile.

Jackson laughed as he put the tablet back on the charger and walked out of trauma. Even after he left, he was smiling about his girlfriend.

April

April was determined to take this one night for herself. She had been feeling like her and Jackson were just too lost in each other. The other night she realized that they hadn't spent a night apart for the past two weeks, except for the one night when they were both on call.

She hadn't been back to her apartment, unless it was to grab a change of clothes. When she found she had no more clean clothes that weren't formalwear, she knew she needed to take a break from Jackson for a night.

But it was really hard. He was almost impossible to say no to. He was just too cute. And really, _really _sexy.

"Dr. Kepner?"

April jumped and spun. "Hi Dr. Hunt," she said, flustered, "Did you need something?"

"No, I just was wondering what you were still doing here. I thought I was on call for trauma tonight," he said, looking at his watch.

"Oh yeah, you are, I was just...finishing a chart before heading out, sorry," she said, clicking out of her chart before placing the tablet back on the charger.

After giving Hunt a brief rundown of the ER, April went to locker room where Jackson was waiting. She sighed as he smiled at her and asked, "Heading out?"

She nodded, biting the inside of her lip. She didn't' know if she could resist him one more time today.

"You?" she asked, looking him over in his street clothes.

"Yeah," he said, walking up behind her and placing his hands on her hips.

"You are awfully quiet, Kepner," he said, burying his face in her hair, inhaling. April shivered at his proximity and had to restrain every muscle from wrapping around Jackson.

"Nothing to say," she said, her voice cracking as his hands massaged her hips.

"Really? That is very unlike you," he murmured, in a sexy voice.

It was that voice that caused Jackson to push his hands off her hips, "Jackson, I know what you're doing!"

He smiled mischievously and said, "Trying to seduce my girlfriend?"

April crossed her arms and said, "I have to change and I don't think that is going to help your current...mood."

Jackson laughed and said, "Fine, I just wanted to wish you goodnight."

April smiled as he came towards her and kissed her. He broke the kiss off before it got too heated then grabbed his bag and headed out, with a smile at her over his shoulder.

April smiled back affectionately, waving as he left.

April sat on the bench in front of her locker and sighed. Yeah, it was definitely getting too hard to say no to him.

Jackson

Jackson walked into Joe's and spotted Karev and Jo at the bar. He walked up to them and greeted them both as he signaled the bar tender.

Jo glared at him and walked away from her boyfriend and headed towards Leah, Shane and Stephanie who were all sitting at a nearby booth.

"Great, now Stephanie is going to whine to Jo all night, and I won't get any, thanks man," Alex grumbled, sipping his beer.

Jackson chuckled as he sipped his own beer. "What are you doing here, anyway?" Alex asked, "Shouldn't you be with April, instead of in enemy territory with your former jilted lover and her band of loyal, incompetent interns?"

"April is...doing laundry tonight," Jackson said lamely, disappointment clear in her voice.

Alex lifted an eyebrow, amused, "Really? Is she also shampooing her hair too, because wow, she sounds swamped."

Jackson laughed and said, "I know. She said she had to go to the laundromat. Her apartment doesn't have machines."

"I love owning my own house," Alex said.

Jackson nodded and said, "I think she wanted a night at home to herself. Which makes sense, I guess, because she has been at my place every night for the past two weeks."

Alex grimaced and replied, "Dude… that's a lot."

Jackson just shrugged and said, "It's normal. Right? I mean, you and Jo-"

"Four to five nights a week. Tops," Alex said immediately.

"Really?" Jackson asked in disbelief.

Alex nodded as he signaled for another round.

"Maybe if you spend that much time together, you should just move in together," Alex said, "Then she wouldn't be stuck in the laundromat and you would be getting laid even when she is...doing laundry."

Jackson looked at him in confusion for a moment before considering his suggestion. Should they move in together? He wouldn't lie and claim he hadn't thought about it before. When he woke with April by his side, he couldn't help wondering what it would be like to have her in his bed every morning. More importantly, when she was gone, he absolutely hated it. Couldn't sleep.

Jackson looked emptied his bottle of beer, before tapping the bar a couple of times.

"Where are you going?" Alex asked as Jackson stood and slid his jacket back on.

"I gotta go, can you cover this?" he asked pointing to the beer.

Alex nodded and shrugged, "Where are you going?"

"Laundromat," Jackson said, darting out of the bar.

Jackson tried to call April, but she didn't answer. He went to her apartment, but she wasn't home. He swore under his breath when he realized that he didn't know where she did her laundry. Jackson looked up at his phone for a solution. Would Arizona know? Doubtful.

April

April hummed along to her iPod as she folded her laundry. She was about halfway done when she felt a tapping on her shoulder.

April turned and her mouth dropped open at the sight of Jackson.

"Jackson," she said in surprise, pulling her earbuds out of her ear, "What...what are you doing here? How did you know where I would be?"

"This is my third laundromat," Jackson said, holding up his phone with a list of laundromats located around her apartment.

April gaped at Jackson in surprise and asked, "Is everything okay? Do they need me at the hospital?" fumbling her for her phone. She wasn't on call, but maybe there was a massive trauma or something.

Jackson shook his head and said, "No, you're not needed at the hospital. I just wanted to stop by and talk to you."

April nodded and said, "Okay." She began folding her laundry again.

"I think…I think you should move in with me," Jackson blurted out. April dropped the shirt she was folding and looked at him in shock. She glanced around the laundromat. There were only two other people in there besides April and Jackson. One was a person who was not there to do laundry, but to speak loudly back at the television and the other a cleaning lady, who was busy wiping out the washers.

April looked back at Jackson who was patiently waiting for her response to his suggestion that they move in together.

"You...you want to move in together?" April asked, in disbelief, "It's been-"

"Two months," he said, nodding, "I know, it's soon."

April nodded mutely, "Really soon. Too soon?" she wondered aloud.

Jackson shook his head and said, "Listen to my reasoning," he requested.

April nodded, trying to stay calm and think this through.

"We have already known each other for years and years. We have already successfully lived together twice and now we are in love. I don't see how being in love with each other could change that result," Jackson said. April nodded as she thought about it, but still...this was a step in their _romantic _relationship.

When they lived together before, they had just moved in together out of convenience as friends. Was this the next step? And more importantly, were they taking this step too soon?

As if hearing her thought, Jackson said, "I just...I was thinking about what our next would be and I think this is it. I think it's right. Even if it does seem soon, I know that I don't like being apart from you. I know that I like falling asleep next to you at night, and I love waking up with you in the morning. I think that we could be...happy."

April chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at him. He looked so hopeful and excited by the prospect.

"Why would _I _move in with _you_? Why wouldn't _you _move in with _me_?" April asked, a smile tugging on her lips.

"Because I have a bigger apartment and my own washer and dryer," he said, gesturing to the man speaking to the TV.

April laughed and nodded, "Point taken."

Jackson chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Just...think about it. Okay?"

April nodded and wrapped her arms around her his neck as he kissed her lips softly.

"Good," he whispered against her lips.

Jackson sighed and seemed hesitant to say something, piquing April's interest.

"What?" she asked, turning back to her laundry and folding the shirt she had dropped.

"I don't want to go back to my apartment alone," he said sheepishly, "Can I help you?"

April smiled and said, "Fold my whites for me?"

He smiled and set his stuff down, grabbing her laundry. They folded side by side for forty five minutes, talking and laughing. When they finished her laundry, Jackson loaded her laundry in his car and took April to his apartment for the rest of the night.

**So what do you all think? Did Jackson pitch moving successfully? Should April move in with him so soon? Thoughts?**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone, sorry for the long break. I have been busy, busy, busy! I have loved all the reviews I have been getting and I want to thank everyone for reading, following, and favoriting. It means the world to me! **

**Also SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT SPOILER ALERT! Have you all seen the midseason premier? So amazing...so, so amazing. I am just so happy. Shonda has really redeemed herself for Japril fans out there. I have taken a few things from her plot and incorporated it in my story so if you don't want to read about the premier, best not read on! **

**Thanks again everyone, and please enjoy!**

I Want You With Me

Chapter 8

April

April tapped her pen on the counter of the nurses' station as she filled out discharge papers for her patient to sign.

"Something bothering you, Dr. Kepner?" Hunt asked, cautiously eyeing her.

April looked at him, chewing her lip as she wondered if she could confide in him. She had gotten Arizona's opinion and even Meredith's opinion. Both had been so different, it ended up confusing her more. It would be interesting to get a guy's opinion.

"How long would….do you...is it too soon for me and Jackson to move in together?" April rambled out.

Hunt raised his eyebrow in surprise, but she wasn't sure if it was because of the question she posed or because they rarely talked about their lives outside of trauma.

"Uhh, I think it varies for the couple," Hunt said tentatively, "You and Jackson have known each other for a long time…but, when you know, you know," he said, smiling at her and walking away to see a patient.

April thought about it and thought about it and she realized this was a perfect example of overthinking it. Ever since Jackson had proposed the idea of moving in together, April had been going over and over it, seeking second opinions and reading contradictory articles about how soon was too soon.

She decided that...she decided she was going to take her mentor's advice. April would do something she had rarely ever done before. She would go with her gut. She would wait until she _knew_. In other words, she would stop her research and end her search for advice that would convince her one way or the other. She wanted it to be right, and she had to trust that she would know when that time came.

April smiled as she felt the anxious flutter in her stomach neutralize with her decision. She grabbed her chart and began to finish filling it out as she walked towards the patient once more.

"Okay, sign this, and then you are all set," April said, handing the completed forms to the patient.

Jackson

It had been three weeks since Jackson had asked April to move in with him. He told her to think about it, but he assumed it wouldn't take her so long to think about it.

Jackson had cleared out more than half of his closet and only had one dresser drawer. He was more than ready for her to move in.

Jackson checked his watch and headed to surgery. He and April were actually scrubbing in together on a case.

April was already in the scrub room, washing her hands. She looked up as he entered and smiled at him behind her scrub mask. Jackson smiled as he wrapped his own mask over his mouth and set to scrubbing in.

"How is your day going?" he asked, looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Good," April responded, "Yours?"

"Really good, because I get to scrub in with you," he said, bumping his hip lightly against hers.

April chuckled as she held her hands up and walked into the OR with Jackson behind her.

As nurses and OR attendants wrapped them in surgical gowns and gloves, Jackson watched April who was looking over the instruments, making notes.

Jackson looked over the instruments and said, "I'll need more blade retractors and tissue forceps."

The nurse nodded and left as Jackson and April stepped up to the table.

"Poor guy," April murmured, glancing under the dressing. She sighed as Jackson looked too, realizing what Jackson just now understood...this surgery would take a while. At least they would be together.

They both set to work, working seamlessly together. This was something they had always excelled at, even as interns.

About an hour in, Jackson decided to put it out there, "So... have you thought about moving in?"

April looked up in shock, stopping what she was doing before asking in a low voice, "Are...are you serious right now?" as she glanced at Boki and the other nurses who were stifling smiles and glancing between them awkwardly.

"Sorry," Jackson said, "It's just...it's been a few weeks and I was just wondering."

April went back to work, her brow furrowed which told Jackson she was deep in thought. Jackson decided to set his mind to the case too, and save the conversation for later.

"Okay," April said, finishing her last stitch. Jackson looked everything over and nodded, "Looks good."

"No," April stammered out, causing Jackson to look up in confusion, "I meant...I was talking about moving in. I will move in with you."

Jackson smiled and asked, "Really?"

April nodded and said, "Really."

Jackson was glad he was wearing a mask so everyone couldn't see how big he was smiling.

April looked down at their work and said, "We are almost done. Thank God, my stomach is growling."

Jackson chuckled, but all he could think about was her in his apartment…all the time.

April

April smiled as she changed out of her scrubs. She had made a decision about Jackson and moving in together. Finally. To be honest, what had been really hard for her to get her head around was the idea of moving in with someone before marriage. She and Matthew hadn't even lived together when they were engaged.

April reminded herself that Matthew and her relationship wasn't typical and they had broken up, so maybe small steps like moving in were good things.

April's cell phone buzzed as she packed her stethoscope and lab coat away in her locker. She checked it and sighed as she read a text from Jackson. They were supposed to go to her place to start moving things over to his place and then grab dinner, but he got pulled into a board meeting.

She texted him back that she would see him later if he still felt like coming over and then threw the phone on her purse and slipped her jacket on to leave.

Jackson

Jackson walked out of the board meeting and felt his world spinning. Many of the doctors patted him on the shoulder as they walked past him and gave him encouraging looks.

"We'll get through this," Derek said in support, clapping him on the back.

Jackson rubbed his hands over his face as he digested the information about Stephanie. Had their relationship been a product of sexual harassment? Had he taken advantage of her? Or was this Stephanie lashing out because of how he had hurt her?

He assumed since she had spoken to April and asked to be placed back in the rotation that she was moving on...getting better and getting over him. But maybe he had been wrong...maybe she just wasn't pissed at April anymore.

April….just the thought of her brought comfort to him.

He sighed as he headed to the locker room and got ready. He texted April to see if he could still come over and began getting ready to leave the hospital after this long day. His phone buzzed and he picked it up and read April's message telling him of course he could come.

Jackson quickly changed and grabbed the policy paperwork so he could show April the new zero-tolerance policy. If implemented, it would mean even they couldn't be together.

Jackson drove to April's and used the key she had given him to let himself in. He heard her humming in the kitchen. He inhaled and she called out, "Hope you are okay with spaghetti."

"Sounds perfect he said, tossing his keys and jacket on the little table by the door. He walked into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her waist, closing his eyes and inhaling her scent.

"How was your meeting?" she asked softly, leaning against him.

"Terrible," he admitted as she turned in his arms and wrapped her arms around him.

"Why? What happened?" she asked, the most tender and concerned look on her face. Jackson leaned forward and kissed her softly and said, "Let's eat and I'll tell you all about it."

April nodded as Jackson grabbed plates out of her cupboards as she finished seasoning the sauce.

Jackson served them each up a dish as April put silverware, a bowl of salad and beer on the counter. As they sat down and began to eat, Jackson handed April the new policy pitched to the board tonight regarding office romances.

"What's this?" she asked as she chewed her spaghetti, glancing it over. As she read on, she slowly stopped eating and set her fork down.

"Oh...no. Why?" she asked, looking at Jackson in alarm.

"Because...someone on our board is getting it with three complaints of sexual harassment by some resident," Jackson said.

April gaped at Jackson and asked, "Oh my...are you serious? And...what? This is the solution?"

Jackson nodded and popped part of a meatball into his mouth.

"You are pretty calm," April said, flinging the paper on the table between them, "You realize _this _policy means _we _can't be together."

Jackson nodded, sighing. He did realize that. And he was scrambling for a solution, but not finding one.

"I am glad you are so calm. Well I guess we can forget about me moving in with you. I guess we can forget about keeping our relationship low profile because we won't be together anymore," April began, her voice shaking as she teared up.

"I am _not _calm. I have been freaking out since I heard about this. Since I heard about this, I have been thinking about ways to stay with you, even if it means walking away from the hospital. Transfer to another program-"

"No, absolutely not," April said, cutting him off, "You are important there. If one of us is transferring it will be me."

Jackson shook his head and said, "What's the point of staying there if you are there?"

April was silent as she twirled her fork in the spaghetti noodles, clearly upset as she fought tears.

"April," he said, softly reaching his hand out for hers.

She looked up, letting a tear escape down her cheek as she placed her hand in his.

"Jackson what are we going to do? Every time it seems like things get okay, something like this," she said, gesturing down to the paper, "Screws it all up."

Jackson looked into her eyes and said, "We could get married."

April looked at him, exasperated and said, "I am being serious."

"So am I," Jackson said, "Lake Tahoe is thirteen hours from here. We could get married before the policy is implemented at the end of the week."

April looked at him and pulled her hand from his.

"Jackson," she said, her voice trembling.

"You don't want to," he said, rejected.

"No, I do, but...marriage shouldn't be a solution to a problem like this. I want you to marry me because you…" she trailed off.

"I do. I love you and I want everything with you. I want the whole damn thing with you, April," Jackson said, his eyes pleading with her to believe him.

April looked at him, studying his face.

"You do?" she asked in a small voice, a small smile on her lips.

"I want this," he said, taking her hand in his.

April's small smile transformed into a beam and Jackson stood and wrapped his arms around her, twirling her around.

"Pack a bag," he said, kissing her repeatedly.

April nodded and kissed him back once more before leaving the kitchen to pack.

April

April heard Jackson cleaning up the uneaten dinner she had just made as she packed a few outfits. She couldn't believe they were doing this...they were eloping.

April smiled as she reached into her top drawer. She eyed the lingerie that she had been saving for special time. This was it. She was getting married and she couldn't think of a better time. She blushed as she thought about Jackson seeing her in them, but if anyone was going to see it on her it would be Jackson.

She slipped the lingerie in her bag and then grabbed the toiletries and makeup she would need to get by. April looked into her closet and spotted a simple white dress she had. It wasn't a gown, but it was pretty and she thought it would be perfect for the informal wedding. She grabbed a pair of white sparkly flats and slipped those in too along with the dress.

"Almost ready?" Jackson called.

She shut her life off, grabbing her apartment keys as she walked into the kitchen, which was clean except the sauce pan, which needed soaking anyway.

"Ready," she said, smiling nervously as he turned around.

Jackson smiled and walked towards her. "Is this enough for you?" he asked, "Do you want a big wedding?"

She shook her head and said, "All I need is you."

**So, I am following it kind of. Just a little twist. Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave me a review. I promise I will try to be better about updating. Hopefully things calm down so I can do it on a regular basis.**


End file.
